Sway Those Hips
by JasLovesAnime
Summary: Miraxus One-shot; Laxus finds himself sitting on a bar stool, drink in hand, admiring the view in front of him.


A/N: Miraxus fluff and cheese! My second Fairy Tail fan fiction, please leave constructive criticism and reviews!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I, an obsessive fangirl and Miraxus shipper, do not, sadly. If I did, Mira and Laxus would already have a baby that would kick butt.

Laxus's POV:

"Fill 'er up, babe" I said, slamming my now empty beer jug on the bar counter in front of me while winking at a certain platinum-haired bar maid. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, walking over to me none the less.

"Laxus, that'll be your fourth glass today, are you sure you don't want to cut it down?" she asked, concern etched onto her face while she picked up my glass. I smirked at her, making her expression quickly turn into a disapproving glance. I watched her hips sway as she went to pour more beer for me, staring at the fine sight before me.

"Don't you worry about me gorgeous, just carry on swaying those hips for me" as soon as the words left my mouth, Mirajane faced me immediately, fuming. Not the best expression I've seen her make, in all honesty, but it sure was intimidating. Slamming a half full glass down in front of me, I watched as it threatened to splash out of my glass onto the counter. My eyes flickered back up to the bar maid, who seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with Cana, probably asking her if she'd like her hundredth drink. "I recall saying 'fill 'er up', dear, but this does not look full to me." Mira stopped talking to Cana and turned towards me. Surprised to see her unusually calm face, I noted that a calm Mirajane was also a deadly one. Getting ready to be screamed at, I braced myself, sending her a playful smirk, as if challenging her. Just as she looked as if she was about to blow her top, Cana sent her a warning glance. Winking at her, she rolled her eyes laughing, much to Mirajane's dismay.

"You're lucky I don't like making big scenes in public, Laxus." She whispered venomously, picking up my glass curtly, turning around to walk to the pitchers. I raised an eyebrow at her, my drunken mind taking control of my mouth.

"You're lucky we're in public or I don't know if I'd be able to control myself around you." A blush spread across her cheeks as I winked at her, but she only returned a cold stare. I watched her actions, but she made no action of replying to me, or reacting in any way. She filled up my glass, walking back to me.

"Here's your beer, would you like anything else?" she asked in a steady tone, as if masking her annoyance at me. I should've just left it there, been the mature man and said 'No, thank you,' but c'mon, where's the fun in that? I just had to reply in a way that would infuriate the Demon even more. Most would think I had a death wish but it was all just fun and games to me.

"Yes, I would, your body crushing into mine as you scream in pleasure-" I was cut off by a large amount of beer being dumped onto my face and clothes. The whole guild seemed to stop and stare at the scene that had unfolded before them, Cana's laughter the only sound heard in the room. Once my vision cleared up, I saw a furious Mage in front of me. As much as I wanted to call her immature for doing something as foolish as throwing beer on another person, I had to admit I deserved it in this certain situation. Is it my fault she has a beautiful body on her though? "You know you have to clean this up, right?" I said awkwardly, my trousers sticking to the bar stool. I got ready for my head to be blown off, but found myself shocked at Mira's expression.

"Oh, yes, you're right… I was much too impulsive back then, sorry Laxus." Not believing what I was hearing, I blinked twice. I watched as she bent down and started cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"Oh, erm, no, I guess I deserved it…" I had no idea what I was saying, honestly, my mind was just working on its own. This is the last time I have four beers in a row.

"No, it was expected from someone like you, Laxus. I guess somewhere inside me I believed you were a changed man, but of course, I was wrong." That one sentence sobered me up almost instantly. I winced, her eyes almost too cold for me to look at. Well, I screwed up. Slowly bending down, I took the sponge off her dainty hand and started cleaning myself. I mean, it is the least I could do after being such an asshole to her. Turning to me, she gave me the most shocked expression I had ever seen, and then a small smile graced her face, making me want to involuntarily make the stupidest smile ever back.

"Go back to tending the bar, I'll clean this up, least I could do for the things I said." Silently nodding, she stood up, leaving me to my work. Washing up the tiles beneath me, I realised my shirt was also drenched. I contemplated taking it off, but I didn't want people comparing me to that stripper Ice Mage kid. Guess I'll just have to deal with a sticky shirt till I get home. Standing up once I'd cleaned the floor, I turned to Mira. "Um, where do these go?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll take them out back." 'Out back'? Since when did the guild have an 'out back'? Curious to see, I followed Mira out of a back door that had magically appeared there three seconds ago, I swear. I watched as she walked in the cold air to a small closet. She stretched to put them away, but seemed to hit something, causing a whole bunch of cleaning supplies to fall onto her. As if I was acting on instinct, I rushed to help her. She looked up at me with her big eyes, gasping. "You scared me, Laxus."

"The great demon Mirajane, scared? I'm shocked." I said, picking up a couple of rags from the floor around her. I could almost feel the blush on her cheeks radiate heat. I put the rags in the cupboard then turned to face her, a sincere (or at least I hoped) look on my face. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted back there… I shouldn't have said those things, especially to a lady like you." Watching as the smile spread across her face, I knew I'd said the right things. As her cerulean eyes pierced through mine I noted that her blush had not faded completely.

"It is fine Laxus, I'm sorry for throwing beer on you, it was very unladylike of me." Quickly, she diverted her eyes to staring at her feet, as if they were the next best thing since Sorcerer Weekly. My hands started moving to their own will, pushing her chin up softly so our eyes once again met.

"I deserved it, honestly Mira; I was acting very immature and wouldn't expect less from you. You're not one to stand around and take those kind of comments." She beamed up at me, her arms wrapping around me in a sudden gesture of… friendship? Her actions were what I least expected and I found myself paralysed in place for a couple of seconds. Once I regained the ability to move, I slowly wrapped my arms around her frail body, smelling her flowery scent which I had never found so alluring. She quickly pulled away, blushing while looking up at me.

"Well, I better go back inside and give Cana her drinks before she gets angry, but thank you for apologising, Laxus." I nodded twice, watching as she closed the closet, and then turned back towards the guild.

"Would you like me to escort you back?" As if a demon had possessed me, my mind blurted out the most awkward sentence I could think of. Almost wanting to smash my head into a brick wall after I had said it, her smile was the only thing holding me back. How on earth was she smiling at such a… stupid question?

"Yes, please" taking my hand in hers, she walked back to the guild, and I almost had to stop myself from letting my eyes wander south to her swaying hips. Instead I let them rest on our entwined hands, and felt a stupid smile spread across my face.

A/N: Sorry for the OOCness x-x I am bad at writing from notorious males P.O.V's (aka Laxus). Thank you for reading!


End file.
